Crystal equipment
Crystal Equipment is a recurring set of heavy armor that appears in several Final Fantasy games. They are often among the better sets of equipment available, although not the best. Shield, Helmet, Armor, and Gauntlets typically make up the set, although Crystal Swords also appear sometimes. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Crystal equipment set of Mail, Helm, Gloves, or Ring, and Shield are the strongest pieces of the equipment in the original release, although the Genji equipment is just as strong, if not stronger, in the ''Advance port. ''Final Fantasy III The Crystal equipment set of Shield, Helm, Mail, and Gloves are the second strongest in the game, surpassed only by the Onion Equipment and a handful of other equipment pieces. It can be bought at Forbidden Land Eureka. Final Fantasy IV The Crystal Shield, Helm, Mail, and Gloves are found in the Lunar Subterrane and are Cecil Harvey's strongest equipment. The Crystal Ring can be won from Red Dragons and is usable by everyone. In the ''Advance release, a handful of stronger equipment pieces are found. Cecil's strongest weapon in the original release, the Ragnarok, was originally translated as "Crystal Sword". ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Crystal equipment returns in ''The After Years and is found in the Depths. However, it is easily surpassed by stronger items such as the Lunar equipment. ''Final Fantasy V The Crystal Armor, Helm and Shield can be bought in the Phantom Village. The Crystal Shield can also be Stolen from Crystelle. The Helmet can also be won from Crystelle, and the Mail won from Crystal Dragons or Sekhmet. Their defensive abilities are surpassed only by the Genji equipment. Final Fantasy VI The Crystal Mail, Shield and Helm are available for sale in Maranda in the World of Ruin and are the best heavy armor available for sale, although many rarer, stronger pieces of armor can be found and won. The Crystal Sword, the second strongest purchasable sword, is also for sale in Jidoor, and is Leo Cristophe's weapon of choice. The original Eight Dragons can also be Metamorphosed into the various equipment pieces. The Crystal Orb relic raises a character's maximum MP by 50%. It can be stolen from Ultima Buster, won from Gold Dragon and obtained by betting the Muscle Belt at the Dragon's Neck Colosseum. Crystal Sword is also a weapon thrown by the Amduscias, which deals heavy non-elemental damage to one target and is used as a counter to Throw. Final Fantasy VII The Crystal Bangle can be bought in Mideel, and is the strongest armor that can be bought, although many stronger pieces of equipment can be acquired elsewhere. It provides six Materia slots in three linked pairs. Various Crystal weapons, including Cloud Strife's Crystal Sword, can also be bought in Mideel. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- The Crystal Bangle is an armor in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. Crystal Bangles can only be obtained at the rank of Legend after playing for at least thirteen months and is the best type of bangle. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- There are three crystal based accessories in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. The Crystal Orb increases Spirit by 80%. The Crystal Gloves increase Attack and Magic by 20% and prevent Poison and Silence. The Crystal Bracelet increases Magic and Spirit by 20% and prevents Poison and Curse. ''Final Fantasy X Tidus and Kimahri can equip the Crystal Shield and Crystal Armlet respectively by equipping four "Elemental Eater" abilities. Tidus can also use the Crystal Sword by customizing a sword with four "Elemental Strike" abilities. Final Fantasy X-2 The Crystal brand of accessories are usually the strongest type of stat-raising accessories. Crystal Bangles raise HP by 100%, a Crystal Ball will raise a character's Magic stat by 50, and the Crystal Gloves raise Defense by 60. Rikku also wields Tidus's Crystal Sword while using the Warrior dressphere. Final Fantasy XII The Crystal Shield can be bought in Archades and Balfonheim and is one of the stronger shields available, but not the strongest. Final Fantasy Tactics The Crystal Shield, Armor, and Helm are the most expensive and powerful heavy armor that can be bought at a common outfitter. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Crystal Sword is a level 60 sword that provides 64 Attack and is bought for 2,186 gil. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Crystal set in this game consists of a Shield, Bangle, Helm, Hairpin, Armor, Vest, Lance and Sword. All of the items are Level 64 equipment, except for the Armor and Lance which are Level 65. Equipping any three Crystal items activates the "Blessed Crystal" combination, which increases EX Force and EX Core absorption amount by 20%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Several pieces of Crystal equipment appear in this game, those being the Crystal Sword, Crystal Lance, Crystal Shield, Crystal Bangle, Crystal Helm, Crystal Hairpin, Crystal Vest, and Crystal Armor. All Crystal equipment provide 1/3rd of the '''Blessed Crystal' effect. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Crystal Sword, Crystal Blade, Crystal Katana, Crystal Spear, Crystal Gun, Crystal Bow and Crystal Knife are available as weapons in this game. Final Fantasy All the Bravest There is only one crystal equipment in the game, it's the Crystal Sword. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Crystal Shield from ''Final Fantasy VI is a Rarity 4 shield. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Other Appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery